Hairy Bears and Skinny Twinks
by purvy sage
Summary: Sasuke sighed as he lowered himself into the hot spring. It was particularly crowded today, but there was no mistaking that chakra. His eyes briefly met Naruto’s before he quickly turned away. SasuNaru NaruSasu KyuubiSasu, fluffy, lemon & definitely yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction:**_ This is my very first fan fic! I'm feeling brave... so here it is! ...rated M for some fluffy, steamy, lemon, yaoi action! sasunaru narusasu and even some Kyuubi**X**Sasuke Sasuke**X**Kyuubi!! Be warned!! XD

(and don't forget to check out my second fic... now up as of April 2008 - "Reunited")

_**Title:**_ _Hairy Bears and Skinny Twinks_ -- I literally had NO idea what to name this piece and this has little to do with anything, but I thought it was amusing nonetheless.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

_**I used a bit of Japanese…**_** sou:** i see; **shitsu-reishi-mashita:** Sorry, I was rude!; **oyasumi:** good night; **sou oyasumi:** yeah, good night; **dobe:** dead last (loser); **teme:** bastard; **Bakayarou:** stupid jerk; **matte**: wait; **Kyuubi-no-Kitsune:** Nine-Tailed Fox... and a few other obvious ones I'm sure...

--o--

Sasuke sighed as he lowered himself into the hot spring. It was particularly crowded today, but there was no mistaking that chakra. His eyes briefly met Naruto's before he quickly turned away. _Damn. There's no escaping how I feel about him... he drives me crazy_ Sasuke thought as he came up for air, pushed his wet hair back and let the water level rest at chest height.

Sasuke leaned back and let his head rest on the edge of the spring. He closed his eyes. The sun was shining directly on him so that the backs of his eyelids looked bright red and his skin began to soak in all of the heat around him. _Man, that Negi is one tough competitor… _Sasuke admitted as he settled in. After a long day of training and then sparring against the soft-fisted, byakugan user, he was thankful to be right where he was. And thankful that Naruto was nearby…. _I'm not moving from this spot_ he thought to himself.

Just a few moments ago Naruto had watched as Sasuke had submerged himself and resurfaced with his head thrown back. He looked so different with his raven hair all wet and matted down… he could see his face so clearly without his bangs and couldn't help but notice the bone structure of his face. _God, he is so beautiful_ thought Naruto as he scolded himself… _Why do I have to lower myself to the level of a fangirl around him… he's so ego-centric and uncaring!_ _Why am I always attracted to people who could care LESS about me, dattebayo!_

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, with his mind somewhere between anger and fascination. He had only been back in the villiage after defeating Itachi for about a month now, but it was like he had never left.

Naruto made sure that noone else was watching him as he took in all the details of Sasuke's face. He traced his jaw line with his eyes and noticed his easy breathing. He could have been asleep if he didn't know him better, but there was no way he'd leave himself wide open for an attack… even in his home village surrounded by friends. _Would he ever be able to trust anyone?_ wondered Naruto as he lowered himself into the water so that it stopped at his chin.

One by one, all the hairy bears and skinny twinks exited the hot spring. Even Kakashi Sensei, with his dumb romance novel, finally got bored and left. And slowly but surely, Naruto's nerves of steel were beginning to fail him. _Oh god, not now! _Naruto berated himself as he felt his body began to betray itself. But there was no helping it…and certainly no way that Naruto could approach Sasuke now… let alone talk to him.

As the sun began to set and the sky turned various shades of indigo and violet it became painfully clear that they were the only ones left. _He looks so innocent resting like that… _thought the kyuubi owner.

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and found Naruto staring right at him. They both quickly threw their gazes in entirely different directions, but not before Sasuke noticed Naruto turning a deep shade a red. _What the hell!_ thought Sasuke. _Why does he have to stare at me like that? And what's with that chakra fluctuation? _Sasuke was feeling really irritated... more than he should have he admitted.

Naruto meanwhile was all aflutter, "Shitsu-reishi-mashita … Sasuke…kun…" he stammered and then submerged himself as low as he could go. His chakra was all over the place and he knew it. He had to get it under control.

He took a quick inventory and found that his root, sacral and heart chakras were absolutely overloaded with energy, swirling and begging for escape… these were the centers for survival, pleasure and will power. _Damn it Kyuubi… will you please calm down?_ he scolded his inner voice… and meanwhile, his throat chakra (which supported communication) was completely shut tight. It was unbearable. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't communicate in any way… he was totally frozen and knew he would never be able to share his true feelings with Sasuke. He had so much chakra begging for escape that it felt like he was a soda bottle that had fallen off a delivery truck.

Suddenly Sasuke climbed up the ladder.

_He's so beautiful…_ Naruto admired as he allowed his eyes to linger over every part of him. Sasuke's wet skin glistened in the moonlight and he once again had to scold Kyuubi-no-Kitsune to keep his own composure. _Woah, it's nighttime already_ he suddenly realized, alarmed that it was getting so late so quickly.

"Oyasumi, dobe." muttered Sasuke as he finished rubbing his hair and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Sou, oyasumi Sasuke-kun…" Naruto squeaked. _Oh Sasuke… I know you need to leave, but please don't go_ he thought, as he watched him disappear through the doorway to the men's locker room.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto whispered to himself as he decided he had no choice but to brave the hot spring for yet another 15 excruciating minutes. After what felt like forever, he finally heard the front door of the bath house shut and knew it was safe to leave. "Thank God… now I can get out of here! Enough's enough already I'm turning into a prune, believe it!"

The cool night air was a welcome relief as he stood there. He could feel the water dripping off of him as he got lost in his own thoughts once again… _Why am I so lame?! Why can't I tell him how I really feel? So what if he rejects me… everyone else in this town already has, so what's the difference!_

But Naruto knew the difference… he was secretly in love with Sasuke. And he knew that revealing his secret would put their entire friendship in jeopardy. He would rather say nothing and still be able to see him everyday. Being selfish and telling him his feelings would ruin it for everyone. Squad 7 would never be the same and surely Old Lady Hogake would never accept him if she knew he was gay. _Damn it! Sasuke has made it clear that he just isn't interested in me in that way. He's always looking somewhere else and he never has anything nice to say. It's crystal clear. I already know my answer. This is all just wishful thinking on my part…._

Naruto was completely lost in thought and suddenly found himself at the doorstep to his own apartment building. Fully dressed and utterly confused as to how he had gotten there, Naruto fumbled for his key and opened the door. "Woah, I really must be crazy… how the hell did I get home so fast?" he said to noone in particular as he started climbing the steps two at a time. "Who cares, I'm starving!" he exclaimed as he reached his apartment in a flourish with instant ramen on his mind.

This time with his key at the ready, he flung the door open and kicked off his boots. "Ahhh… it's good to be home!" he said to his living room. And then, as if struck by a bolt of lighting, Naruto heard someone answer, "It sure is, dobe."

_--o--_

_Oh my God! What's he doing here?!_ thought Naruto as he found himself face-to-face with Sasuke. _Why is he in my apartment? __Why is he in my kitchen? _

Naruto's jaw dropped and his mouth was agape as he stared at Sasuke in complete disbelief. There he was, sitting on a bar stool at his kitchen counter. One foot was flat on the floor while the other was wrapped around the leg of the bar stool. Both of his elbows were firmly planted on the counter while both hands cradled his face. He was staring, unblinkingly, right into Naruto's eyes.

"Whh… whaaa… what are you doing here?" Naruto began to panic… Kyuubi's animalistic red chakra started spewing out of him with all of its powerful desire, and at the same time Naruto focused his own blue chakra to attempt to desperately suppress it. Sasuke either didn't notice, or at least he pretended not to….

"Sharingan."

Naruto cleared his throat, stumbled a few steps backwards and did his best to compose himself. "I'll ask you again, TEME. What the HELL are you DOING here?!" Naruto acted angry because he didn't know what else to do. He had spent the entire night trying not to talk to him and now here he was, uninvited, and in his kitchen… and using his sharingan no less!

Sasuke's smirk and red eyes were the only response he received. And in that moment, Naruto knew that his inner turmoil must be painfully obvious through his red eyes. Suddenly Naruto found himself fidgeting and rubbing the back of his head… all of his anger being replaced by pure embarrassment as he was sure his secret was out.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly.

"You shouldn't leave your window open." Sasuke replied as he slowly got to his feet.

He pushed the barstool to the side with his hip and turned towards the fridge. He helped himself to a tomato and began washing it. Naruto could do nothing but watch him. _My God, please tell me why he has to look so good doing just about anything?!_ thought a bewildered Naruto, as he remembered that he was supposed to be outraged.

Sasuke wiped some stray tomato juice from his chin as he fixed himself a glass of water. He took a few long gulps and Naruto watched his atom's apple bob up and down with each swallow. He also noticed that his hair was still a little damp from the hot spring.

Sasuke took a deep breath and suddenly he turned to face Naruto. He released his eyes to their normal onyx color, and started walking towards him. _What is he going to do? _thought Naruto, _Is he under some sort of genjutsu? Am I dreaming? What the hell is going on here?!_

Sasuke stopped a few feet from Naruto and looked long and hard into his eyes. Naruto literally stopped breathing and had no idea what he was supposed to do.

A split-second later, Sasuke gave Naruto his infamous smirk, took hold of Naruto's hand, and turned on his heel. Sasuke pulled Naruto along towards the bedroom and told himself, _I can do this. I'm an Uchiha! This is child's play… plus, I'm tired of thinking about this, I'm ready to do something about it!_ The truth was, he was as nervous as hell, but he would never let Naruto know the truth.

Naruto meanwhile was completely dazed and confused. _Was that a smirk? Was I imagining it? _"What's going on here!? Where are you taking me?!" he yelling as he dragged his feet.

Naruto felt light headed… and not because of the hot spring or the lack of food in his stomach. He didn't know what else to do so he simply relented to Sasuke as he was led into his own bedroom. The hardwood creaked under their bare feet as they entered.

_I can't breathe_, thought Naruto to himself. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a kunai as he watched Sasuke pull his shirt up and over his own head. His back and shoulders now exposed and so close that he could easily reach out and touch them. "What are you DOING… Sasuke…?" Naruto asked in a half protest.

Sasuke tipped a framed photo of Squad 7 face-down on the night stand and then turned around, baring his naked chest. He watched Naruto's mixed reaction with much pleasure. "I'm giving us both what we want... Naruto."

Naruto could feel his heart chakra swell and then burst… no longer would he dream of this moment, no longer would he long for Sasuke's touch. And no longer would he need to suppress his inner desire and those of Kyuubi. _Was this really happening? This has to be a dream…._

As Sasuke just stood there with a half smile on his face… Naruto gave up the fight completely and allowed Kyuubi's energy to overwhelm him. Suddenly, and quite without thinking, Naruto grabbed Sasuke possessively by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_Finally… it's really happening… _they both thought in unison, as their embrace deepened and entangled.

--o--

And now on to Chapter 2! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Introduction:**_ Chapter 2! Still feeling brave and hoping for some reviews... rated M for some fluffy, steamy, lemon, yaoi action! sasunaru narusasu… some kyuubi**x**sasuke sasuke**x**kyuubi!! Be warned!! XD

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

_**I used a bit of Japanese…**_** sou:** i see; **shitsu-reishi-mashita:** Sorry, I was rude!; **oyasumi:** good night; **sou oyasumi:** yeah, good night; **dobe:** dead last (loser); **teme:** bastard; **Bakayarou:** stupid jerk; **matte**: wait; **Kyuubi-no-Kitsune:** Nine-Tailed Fox... and a few other obvious ones I'm sure...

--o--

From CHAPTER ONE…

_Finally… it's really happening… _they both thought in unison, as their embrace deepened and entangled.

--o--

Naruto could feel his fingernails growing into claws and the scars on his face tingled. His sense of smell heightened as his emotions began to take over. Sasuke could sense these changes too, and it did nothing but to make him want Naruto even more.

Naruto tore at his own shirt and pulled it off over his head… he then started to fumble with Sasuke's pants. "Hm…" chuckled Sasuke as he watched Naruto begin to lose himself. _It's just as I imagined it would be… he's so hot when he's turned on. And I do want him so much… _thought Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto back to an arm's length and began to finish the job that had been started. His pants fell to the floor and he kicked them aside somewhere. He wasn't wearing anything underneath so the job was done quickly. He watched Naruto take a large swallow of air and pause to take in the view.

Naruto's chakra was spilling out all over the place… a mixture of red lust and blue love. Sasuke was even starting to feel that he couldn't wait much longer. And just when Sasuke was about to lose his OWN inner battle for self-control and throw Naruto to the bed, Naruto surprised him. He started to slowly finish undressing himself… "I've wanted this for a long time" he said very calmly and with that mischievous grin of his.

Sasuke allowed himself to enjoy the view as his dark eyes drank in the sight before him. Naruto's tanned skin was so different to his own. His blond hair and blue eyes were so very different and so enticing… and that brilliant mind of his, always so hidden but now clearly visible.

Naruto did a quick, comical turn to give Sasuke the full view, flashed one of his best grins, and quickly closed the gap between them. He gave Sasuke a bear hug and then slowly walked him backwards towards the bed while kissing him nonstop.

Sasuke didn't know what to expect as Naruto pushed him back and climbed on top of him. This was his first time with another guy, but as Naruto began covering him with kisses and caresses, Sasuke quickly forgot about all of that, and responded with everything he had. Sasuke allowed himself to receive the kisses, nibbles and bites and found himself breathing a bit harder. _He's so confident all of a sudden… Damn, I love this… _Sasuke thought as he used his more experienced hands to start driving Naruto crazy in return.

Sasuke ran his fingers along the line of Naruto's ass and firmly grabbed a cheek. "Hmmm…" Naruto groaned as he started losing himself once again. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction at his little Naruto-kun as he felt Kyuubi begin to take him over.

An almost growl-like sound was starting to emit from deep within Naruto and he started clawing his way down Sasuke's body. His movements were a bit rougher this time, but still somewhat controlled. He knew that Naruto wanted to pleasure him. And Naruto knew he wanted to hear Sasuke moan.

As he began his work he could feel Sasuke start to tense up… but then he quickly relaxed and lay back willingly. Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's blonde locks as he looked down at him with heavily-lidded eyes. "Faster…" he ordered… and Naruto happily complied. _I can't believe he's letting me do this, _Naruto daydreamed, _I just can't believe it!_

Sasuke began to feel his body building towards release. This wasn't how he planned things to go, but it felt so fantastic. His mind was quickly losing the battle to his body's desires. He began to squirm and his hips started to rock all on their own. He suddenly realized that he was completely enveloped by Naruto's blue chakra… and in that very moment he knew he could come. "Oh Naruto… aaahhhh…yeah…. hmmm…" he uttered as he threw his head back with his eyes wide open… seeing nothing.

This was music to Naruto's ears… and as he licked his lips and swallowed he joked, "That was better than any ramen I'VE ever had!" Sasuke half smiled at his dobe, and relaxed back onto the bed to catch his breath and feel his body swirl back to normal.

Naruto hovered over his sweaty, panting prey. He felt so overjoyed to be there with him and he didn't want this moment to end. Having just heard his own name being called in the heat of passion… it was just all too much.

He looked down at Sasuke and once again was filled with emotion. _I just can't believe this _he thought as he ran his hands across Sasuke's chest and arms. _His skin is so tight…_ thought Naruto as he allowed his hands to explore even more of him. _I wonder what made him choose me…_ _and I wonder how long this will last…. _Naruto started to allow some doubt to trickle into his mind but quickly shut it out. _Who cares! He's here with me now and that's all that matters, dattebayo!_

And with that thought, all of a sudden Naruto's own desires started to stir once more. And Sasuke began to witness yet another change in Naruto's chakra… _red… oh wow… so much red… it's everywhere… _thought Sasuke. At first he was a bit alarmed, but then he looked into Naruto's face and knew something good was about to happen.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was about to do… and yet, he just had to. As Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto followed Kyuubi's lead and roughly flipped Sasuke over onto his belly. He started aggressively licking his ass. He tasted the saltiness of his skin… smelled the musky sweat… felt the smoothness of his body. Kyuubi was enjoying every second as Naruto allowed himself to take full advantage of the extra animalistic instincts he was born with. He made his tongue wide and flat and used it to explore every inch of Sasuke's body… licking his balls, running his tongue along all the crevasses and details… and finally swirling the entrance.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing. _This is crazy!_ he thought, and yet he was so turned on that he found himself growling and purring right along with Kyuubi. The fingernails of his left hand began to dig into Sasuke's side as he began to lick the fingers of his right….

Sasuke's initial reaction to all of this was total shock, but he quickly lost himself to the moment and began moaning and arching his back. He made himself as accessible as possible to Naruto's aggressive tongue bathing. And moaned as he felt a finger enter and play with his prostate.

Sasuke could feel the cool air on his drastically exposed skin and he wanted nothing more than for Naruto to continue his warm, wet, erotic attack… and he almost banged his own head on the wall as he realized, _No!_ _I can't let him think he's in control here... this was my idea after all!_

Sasuke literally shook his own head and took a deep breath before suddenly tossing one of his legs up and over Naruto's head and landing gracefully on his back.

A very surprised Naruto-Kyuubi crawled up to hover over him and their eyes met. They just gazed at each other… both sweaty and full of desire.

Naruto felt a swelling in his chest as his inner voice began screaming at him once again, _I can't believe he's with me… I just CAN'T believe it… dattebayo…._ And before he could get any further in his own thoughts he found himself flat on his own back on the floor.

"Ow, bakayarou … what the hell was that for, teme?!" Naruto demanded as he rubbed the back of his head. But, then he opened his eyes… and looked up.

This time Sasuke was hovering over him. And his normal smirk had been replaced with soft, loving eyes… he had never seen him this way before… so pure and unfiltered… so exposed and full of sincerity. His dark hair, damp with sweat, was hanging down and framing his perfect features. His eyes sparkled in the dim light and Naruto watched in pure amazement as he slowly lowered himself down towards him. "Matte" he whispered as he bypassed Naruto's face and nuzzled into his shoulder. They slowly wrapped their their arms around one another and slipped their fingers into each other's hair… they stayed entwined in that loving embrace for a long time. Each, unbeknownst to the other, had a tear in their eye and had to compose themselves as Sasuke raised himself up again to meet Naruto's half-lidded gaze.

Blue filled the room once again and Sasuke counted his blessings… _he is going to be such a fantastic lover and he's all mine… I am so in love with you Naruto-chan._

Suddenly, the seriousness melted away and a grin met a smirk.

Naruto knew something was about to happen and he let Sasuke take the lead as he lowered himself once again and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead before proceeding lower. He licked and nibbled his way slowly and methodically down Naruto's chest and abs. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm, strong, calloused hands sliding down his sides until they finally rested on his hips. And then… "Aaaaahhhh…." Naruto melted as the feeling of wetness and warmth surrounding him was complete. With eyes rolling back into his head, Naruto lost vision and felt as if he were falling. _I can't believe this is happening…. I can't believe it… oh my God I love him so much it hurts…._

His entire body began pumping and thrashing and every muscle tensed up as he started up that familiar hill… _oh my God, it feels so different this time_ he realized. "Ahhh… Sasuke….. it feels so good…. aaaaaah…" and with hips bucking and eyes squeezed tight, Naruto came hard…

…and then he promptly fell back to the floor with another _THUNK_. This time, however, with no complaints.

Naruto lay there for a while with his eyes closed. He could feel Sasuke's weight on top of him and knew, without looking, that he must be wearing a triumphant expression on his face. _He had won THIS battle of wills alright… but now I know there will be other chances…._ he thought with pure pleasure.

All the blood in Naruto's body was pumping around and trying to normalize itself. Kyuubi-no-Kitsune had all but disappeared and as he finally dared his body to move, he suddenly realized that he was completely drenched in sweat. His back was sticking to the hardwood and his hand skidded up Sasuke's back as he reached to entwine his fingers into spiky raven hair. _I am the luckiest man alive_ he thought as he closed his eyes once again and noticed their heart beats slowing down and their breathing synching up. They lay for a long time… just being together.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-seme." uttered Naruto.

"No need to thank me, dobe, you can pay me back later on, uke-chan." leered Sasuke before he curled up behind Naruto. He couldn't see it, but a bright red blush suddenly appeared high on Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke stretched out for a blanket from the bed and dragged it over them both. _I'm_ _too tired to move_ thought Sasuke as he pulled Naruto close. _But there's nowhere I'd rather be._ "Get some sleep." He ordered before closing his eyes.

Naruto lay there awake and in complete disbelief… feeling Sasuke's breath on the back of his neck and his arm draped across his waist were constant reminders that he wasn't dreaming. _So this is what it feels like to be loved and accepted… I must be in heaven, dattebayo…_ thought Naruto, as he smiled and joined Sasuke in a dreamless sleep.

**Owari**.

--o--

Thank you for reading and please review!

...and don't forget to check out my second fic... Reunited!


End file.
